Don't Make Me Do This
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: I really didn't want to do anything for Christmas. All I did was sit in a big comfy arm-chair, get warm by the fire, and go back to my garage so I didn't have to deal with my family anymore. But I could already tell that this year was gonna be different.
1. Chapter 1

**this is just a little something that i came up with when i was Christmas shopping with my mom and sister yesterday. it should be entertaining...**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything. seriously.**

* * *

POV: Kevin

"We're doing _what_ today?" I asked.

"We're decorating the house for Christmas," Gwen said from the doorway. "Now turn off the TV and come help."

I really didn't want to do _anything_ for Christmas. I had five days until the issue of actually buying anything became pressing; But I never bought anything, anyway. All I did was sit in a big comfy arm-chair, get warm by the fire, eat some ham that tasted like shit, and then went back to my garage so I didn't have to deal with my "family" anymore. But I could already tell that this year was gonna be different.

Gwen came back. "Are you gonna help us or not?"

"Or not," I answered.

"Well then at least watch." She started walking away again, muttering something that sounded like "he is such a lazy-ass."

I hauled myself off the couch and down the stairs to see about ten Echo-Echo's and Gwen decorating everything with tinsel and glitter.

"Please, no," I groaned. "Not my garage, too!"

One of Ben gave me a tinny grin **(A/N: get it? Tin? Echo-Echo? Oh, forget it…) **and threw something that looked like it was made of glass at me.

"Ben!" Gwen shrieked. "Stop throwing things and get to work."

"HE DID IT!" All of the Echo-Echo's pointed to another one of each other.

"You guys are giving me a headache," I muttered and stalked off.

"Kevin!"

I turned around. Gwen was standing there, a piece of silver… something stuck in her fiery red hair. I looked just above her head. Bingo.

"You know what you're standing under, right?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

She looked up. "Yeah, it's mistle… oh." She looked at me, a little sensually, I guess.

"If I kiss you do I have to keep helping you guys?" I stepped up closer to her.

"Maybe. It depends if you're a good kisser or not."

I held her around her waist and lowered my lips to hers for a few seconds, and backed away a bit so she could breathe. She was looking up at me with a little smile and a soft look in her bright green eyes.

"So, was I a good kisser?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"So I don't have to decorate?"

"No, you still have to."

"But-"

"I never said _what_ depends if you're a good kisser." She threw the end of her tinsel-scarf over her shoulder and marched back into my garage.

"Please don't make me do this." I followed her, ready for something really stupid and useless to come out of this decorating time.

* * *

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**for everyone who got mad at my echo-echo "tin" joke, i _know_ he's made of silicon. it's just that he looks like a robot, and robots are metally, and tin's a metal... IT WAS JUST CUTE! JEEZ! lol jkjk.**

**today, they're decorating the tree. and Kevin and Ben mysteriously end up together under the mistletoe... .**

* * *

POV: Kevin

I stood under the mistletoe again the next day, hoping that Gwen would turn up again and let me not decorate and get ready with them anymore. Lemme just say that it didn't work out too well…

Ben skipped down the hallway and stopped right in front of me. "You _know_ you're standing under the mistletoe, _right_?"

"Get out of my face, moron," I growled, and pushed him out of my way.

"KEVIN!" Gwen yelled. "COME HELP DECORATE THE TREE!"

"We have a tree?" I asked Ben.

"Um, yeah. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, but I've been keeping up with my life." I pushed off the wall and walked away to where it sounded like Gwen's voice was coming from.

I found her in a little corner of her house, trying to put up an ornament whose destination was far out of her reach.

"Here." I stepped closer to her. "Let me get that for you." I took the ornament out of her hand and hung it up where it looked like it was supposed to go.

"Thanks. Now can you get the rest of the tree? I'm so tired." She flopped down on the couch and looked up at me with an expression of triumph.

I sent her a little glare with my obsidian eyes and reached for another blue bulb. "Where should this one go?"

"Up there towards the top."

I kept putting up ornaments where Gwen directed them to go. I was surprised that she didn't just use her mana to get the job done. It would've gone much faster.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, holding up some lacy-looking angel.

"That's the tree topper."

"Where does _it_ go?"

"_At the top of the tree, Kevin._"

"Just makin' sure." I reached up to the top of the tree, the fake needles poking my sides. I saw Gwen's eyes run up and down my stretched-out body, trying to be discreet.

Ben as Nanamech flew around me and rested on an open box of ornaments. "I'll help get this one." He tried to pick up another glass ball, but he couldn't get it more than a centimeter out of the box.

"I got it," I said.

As he flew away, I chucked it at him.

"KEVIN!" Gwen yelled. She actually yelled. She caught the ornament with her mana and glared at me.

Good thing I was a good kisser because if I wasn't, I would've been fried right there.

* * *

**reviews really make my day! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**i meant to post this yeaterday, but i was busy relaxing after finals and watching Christmas movies on TV... but this chapter should be entertaining.**

**And for the record, Skylark Evanson is a liar. she told me that she couldn't post anything while she was on vacation, and i looked today and she's posted like 3 stories. LIAR! lol jkjk i luv u!**

**

* * *

**

**POV: Kevin**

I pushed the cart behind Gwen, trying to look like I felt home in the super Wal-Mart store, which I really wasn't. There were all these fat people around in red suits and decorations and lights and holiday sales… it all just drove me mad. But of course, Ben was practically in _heaven_. Nothing could hold him back from looking at every single toy that there was to offer in the store.

The smell of leather and mint and something I couldn't identify was just annoying me to the max. I mean, this store had everything. Why couldn't it just be a normal store that sold one specific thing? It just irked me.

"Can we go home now?" I asked once our cart was almost full. "And can we even afford all of this stuff?"

"You'll be fine," Gwen said, tossing another roll of wrapping paper at me. "This stuff is cheap and Christmas is in two days. We'll be okay."

"That's likely," I said under my breath.

She spun on me, nearly making me run into her with the cart. "Can't you at least _try_ to be a _little_ enthusiastic about this? You're gonna have your first real Christmas in two days, and you're ruining this for all of us."

I just looked at her blankly. "You're pretty when you're mad."

"Well I'm about to look drop-dead gorgeous in a minute if you don't get your act together and stop spoiling this for Ben. _We've_ never had a real Christmas in years, either."

"You're always drop-dead gorgeous."

"You are _so_ lucky we're in public right now or you would've been dead three seconds ago."

We pulled into a check-out lane and waited for what felt like forever to actually get to the cashier. I was just a little too claustrophobic for this place.

"One hundred and fifty dollars, ninety-three cents," the cashier said.

My jaw just about fell off. "Gwen, you said we could afford this stuff!"

"I have coupons!" She handed about twenty clips of paper over the counter.

"And that drops the price to about… ninety-nine fifty."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

We got all of our bags – I had a feeling that a lot of them were for other people – we went outside to get back to my car.

"Hey, Kevin," Gwen said softly. "See that guy over there? The one ringing the bell?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Go give him this." She shoved a few coins into my hand.

"Why? Is he homeless?"

"No. He works for the Salvation Army. They help families who don't have much make it through the winter. The money gets them new coats and warm clothes and toys for the kids who need them."

"Well, what do I do? Just give it to him?"

"Stick it in the red bucket."

"Okay." I put the money in the bucket, and went back to them. "What was so significant about _that_?"

"Don't you feel good now that you know you've helped someone?"

"Not really."

* * *

**JSYK, all those comments about Wal-mart being suckish and all was just Kevin talking. i love Wal-mart!**


	4. Chapter 4

**this was _supposed_ to be up yesterday for Christmas Eve, but i got caught up in family and trying to set up one of my best friends with my cousin... yeah it didn't work too well. now i feel _really_ guilty because she got this one guy i kinda like to ask me out next week so we can start plotting our revenge on my ex... *devious us***

**so here's chapter 4. please enjoy it. it took about 10 minutes to type up, but i like it. :D**

* * *

POV: Kevin

I walked into the kitchen to see Gwen with her sleeves rolled up, flour smeared up to her elbows and on her face. She was pounding a load of something squishy with the heels of her hands. For the life of me, I didn't know what the hell she was doing.

"Gwen?" I asked, trying to smother a laugh at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making cookies!" She shot a glance at me, and then went back to her work.

"There's something called a store. You know that, right?" I plucked off a little bit of the dough and tried to eat it.

"Don't, Kevin! And I _know_ there's such thing as a store. But they taste better when they're homemade."

"Not unless they're burnt," I said right as the smoke alarm started going off.

She glared at me. "Not funny."

"You're right. Hysterical."

"Kevin!"

I stuck back the little blob of dough back in the big pile. "I'm gonna have to help, aren't I?"

"Did you _have_ to ask?"

"Thought so." I rolled up my sleeves and started slamming my fists into another mound of the sticky dough.

"Kevin, stop! You work it. Not annihilate it!"

"I have a violent nature. I can't help it."

"Just try taking it easy. I like taking my anger out on this stuff."

"Well it's not gonna work like that for me. I either get to annihilate it or just let it sit there."

She looked up at me and sighed. "Be gentle. I know you may not like it, but you're becoming a better person now that I've dragged you into the holiday spirit."

"Yeah, because throwing tinsel around, putting glass bulbs on a fake tree, and giving a few cents to a charity will make someone a better person." I made sure to layer on the sarcasm when I said it.

"It actually does, Kevin. You haven't tormented Ben all day. It's a new record for you. And honestly, you just look better now that you smile more than once a month."

I smiled out of spite at her joke.

"See?" She asked, letting her hands rest on the counter and out of the cookie dough. "You _are_ a better person, Kevin. Just face it."

I didn't want to listen to her, but what she said kinda hit home. I'd never really had a good Christmas at my real home, and the Null Void was just… nothing at all. I could actually have people here that cared about me and wanted to be with me.

But that didn't mean that I could accept it, or return in reciprocal.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE PRESENTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FINALE! lol this is the last chapter btw. Christmas morning with Kevin and Ben and Gwen. a little more gwevin in there for you gwevinites.**

**yeah.**

**Skylark told me what you all were.**

**and i'm using it against you.**

* * *

POV: Kevin

I slowly woke up on Christmas morning. Surprisingly, no one had come in to wake me up. I thought that they would've gotten me up at six to see if "Santa" had been good to me this year. But he wouldn't have, anyway. There was no way that I would be even _close_ to getting on his Good List any year in this lifetime.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Kevin?" It was Gwen.

"Um… come in," I said slowly, checking under the sheets to make sure I still had my boxers on. I was all clear.

Gwen came in and opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes floated up to the ceiling above my bed. "Hope you're getting lucky?"

I looked up at the mistletoe. "Yeah. Is it gonna work?"

"Maybe." She sat next to me. "Are you gonna come downstairs? Santa brought stuff for you."

"You _seriously_ think I'm gonna be believing in _Santa_?" I asked. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't believe in stupid stuff like that."

"You believe you're gonna get kissed, don't you?"

"Touché." I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes, my mouth twisted up into one corner.

She closed her eyes, the lids falling over the bright globes. They didn't open, so I took it as a sign that I was free to do what I wanted with her.

I leaned forward, a little nervous at first, but she didn't stir. This was so much harder than it was a few days ago right by the garage. This time, we were on my bed, I was half dressed, and she looked practically helpless in the thin green night-dress she was wearing that was cut a little too low in the chest for a pastor's likings.

Our lips met lowly, forming around each other. We stayed there for a little while until breathing gently through my nose became too much of a hassle for me. I backed off a little bit, wanting more, but knowing that I could possibly die from it if I kept it up.

"Just come down when you're ready," Gwen said, getting up and smoothing down her nightie in the front. "We'll be waiting."

Once she was gone, I flopped down backwards on my bed with the memory of the kiss still in my head. Her scent of mint lingered in my nostrils and the soft touch of her skin felt like it was still pressing gently against mine.

I didn't really want to keep them waiting any longer for me. I slipped off of my bed and pulled on a random pair of jeans that were lying on my bedroom floor. Debating wearing something a little nicer or my classic black T-shirt, I chose the latter. The Tennysons didn't deserve much from me.

Coming down the steps and into the living room were, surprisingly, probably the most dreaded and suspense-filled steps I've taken in my life. Anything could be waiting for me down there. But it was just Ben, Gwen, and a few brightly-wrapped packages. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized that it was all there was. No monsters to fight. Nothing more than a happy little Christmas morning.

"Here, Kevin," Gwen said from a couch. "This one's for you."

I sat down next to her and Ben put a heavy present on my lap. "What is it?" I asked.

"You have to open it, smart ass," Ben said with a grin. "There's no getting out of it."

I let out an irritated sigh and started tearing off the red and green wrapping-paper. I had cleared everything except the bottom, but I already knew what it was.

I opened the lid of the new, bright red toolbox and looked inside. There were compartments to hold all of my tools, screws, everything that I could _ever_ need. It was all there.

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them back immediately; I'd had enough practice before today to keep them hidden without letting anyone else see.

But the thought that they'd actually bought me something was just overwhelming. I swallowed, trying to find words to say and trying to get my lips to form them. But my throat was dry. I just looked down at the toolbox and breathed. There were people out there besides me. And they cared about me. They knew that would make me happy. And I didn't do anything for them in return.

* * *

**Pretty pretty pretty please review!**


End file.
